Destined One in Another Universe
by Seba'squeen
Summary: Naruto is performing a summoning technique in order to fight a dragon, something goes terribly wrong when he misreads the instructions, and Natsu ends up in front of him.


"WHAT?! Where the hell am I!" roared a very annoyed pink haired dragon slayer. He was about to feast on a meal of spicy meat and fire. When the next thing he knew it disappeared and he landed in a forest. He heard a shout of surprise from behind him. He spun around and spotted a yellow haired boy wearing bright orange colors looking at him like some idiot.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, what's your name?" exclaimed the blond.

"Natsu" grunted the pissed dragon slayer. "How did I get here?"

"Oh, umm that was my doing"

"What do you mean?"

"I accidentally summoned you here, thinking I was summoning a dragon, but it didn't even send me anything close to that." Glowered the annoyed blond.

"You were trying to summon a dragon? Well I guess I'm the next best thing!" shouted a very excited pink haired dragon slayer. Forgotten was the food, all that was left was the wonder that you could summon dragons.

"What do you mean? You are clearly not a dragon, and you aren't a ninja"

"NINJA! Are you a ninja?"

"Yep, that's me a ninja!"

"Well, I'm a wizard and a dragon slayer to boot"

"Really wait until I show Sasuke! Come with me"

"Who's Sasuke?"

"My best friend!"

So the teenager and the little boy set off to find Naruto's best friend Sasuke. They found him in a clearing throwing shuriken at targets.

"Hey, Sasuke look at what I summoned! He's a wizard and a dragon slayer!" exclaimed a very excited Naruto.

"Hn, dobe you messed up the ninjutsu didn't you" scoffed Sasuke.

"No I didn't!"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke I'm Natsu!" exclaimed the curious teen.

"Hn, Naruto, you know what it means when you summon a person through a summoning technique don't you?" questioned Sasuke.

"What. No, can't I just send him back to wherever he came from?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid not. It means that he is your mate." He looked at Natsu "You're an Omega correct?"

"Yes, you're serious about the mate thing?"

"I'm afraid so, when is your next heat?"

"In a week? Is he an Alpha?"

"Yes, he is, I'm a Beta. Naruto, you need to take your mate to the Hokage, and explain what is happening"

"B-but! I don't want to mate right now!" both exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. It would be best if you went to the Hokage and she'll explain it."

========Hokage's office========

"Obaa-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What is it brat!" the Hokage glared at him. She noticed the teen standing next to Naruto. She gave him a cursory glance. She noticed he was a good 18inches taller than the Kitsune, had pink hair, was wearing a vest with no shirt on underneath, a scarf that looked like dragon scales, baggy pants, sandals, and had a considerable more amount of bulk all in muscle. "Who's this?"

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and quickly explained the situation.

Tsunade breathed a deep sigh, glared at Naruto and quietly said "you baka"

"Obaa-chan! I don't want to mate yet!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Me either!" agreed Natsu.

"That's not a choice. You see when you summon your mate to you even by accident you need to mate with them in their next heat because, now that they found you they will die without the bond sustaining them. You what's your name, where are you from, and your age?" she pointed at Natsu.

"My names Natsu, I'm from Fiore, I'm a dragon slayer, and I'm 17 yrs. Old"

Tsunade sucked in a breath, and said "have you ever spent your heat with anyone?"

A blushing Natsu shook his head no.

"Ok, I will prepare for the mating ceremony, which will happen tomorrow, I suggest you guys get to know each other, and Naruto do not let your mate out of your sight"

"Ok Obaa-chan" said a sulky Naruto.

======Naruto's place=====

Sasuke had told them to go on a date, and not to destroy anything. Of course Naruto wanted ramen, so Natsu settle for the 5 alarm spicy ramen and some fire on the side. This fascinated his new mate, to see him eat fire.

So there they were at Naruto's favorite ramen stand, having an eating contest. They were both of course tied. There were a lot of questions from both parties. When their stomachs and their curiosity was satisfied, they had gone to Naruto's.

"Do you kick?" was the first question out of Naruto's mouth.

"How old are you?" Natsu said at the same time.

Natsu decided to answer first, "No, unless I'm having a nightmare"

"13" mumbled an all of a sudden self-conscious Naruto.

"What?!" said a hyperventilating Natsu "Do you even know what to do?"

"Yes, I read when of Ero-Sensai's book!" Exclaims a defensive Naruto.

"So are we going to go to bed or not?"

"Yes, so Sasuke said we should cuddle"

"Ah Ok"

They awkwardly climbed into bed together, because of Natsu's biological submissive state, he laid his head on Naruto's chest, and flung his arm over him like he did to his pillow every night. Naruto on his part started to instinctively run his hand through Natsu's soft pink hair. Naruto couldn't believe this but he was getting a hard-on from cuddling with his soon to be mate. Natsu on his part could smell Naruto's arousal, and started getting aroused himself. The omega side of him had him subconscousely grinding his cock against Naruto's hip, and whimpering. Naruto pushed his hips away, making Natsu whimper dejectedly. Naruto could all of a sudden smell the beginning of Naruto's heat.

"Shit! Did you start early!?" exclaimed Naruto.

"My heats sometimes start early or late, they rarely start on time."

"Why, didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't feel it starting" whimpered Natsu like he did something wrong and his alpha was yelling at him.

"Maybe the close proximity to your destined mate made you start early"

"Please, Naruto, knot me" cried Natsu.

Instinctively Naruto reached down and stroked Natsu's stiff dick. Natsu moaned in pleasure, and reached to do the same for Naruto. Naruto gave a gratified moan. Gently he removed Natsu's clothes, and started stripping himself. He wasn't going fast enough for Natsu who roughly ripped Naruto's clothes off his small slender body. He gasped in surprise as Naruto's 10 inch erection sprung forward.

"Wow it's huge!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Really?"

"Please touch me" moaned Natsu

"Ok" breathed Naruto

Naruto cautiously reached his hands toward Natsu's dripping ass hole. He stuck one finger in, Naruto immediately ground his hips onto the finger causing Naruto to press into Natsu's Prostrate. Causing Natsu to throw his head back and beg for more. So Naruto added a second finger and started scissoring and fingering him. After a while he added a third and fourth finger, and watched as Natsu fucked himself back on Naruto's finger. Naruto pulled out causing Natsu to whimper at the loss of the fingers. Naruto smiled to himself and rolled Natsu over so he could watch his facial expression. He slowly guides himself to Naruto's entrance, groaning in pleasure as Natsu's tight heat encased his aching cock. When he was fully seated he let Natsu get used to his size, when Natsu growled at him to move. "Heh, you're a bossy lover" Moaned Naruto as he pulled in out of Natsu.

"Hu, Hu, Naru har-hu-der!" shouted Natsu. Naruto started to thrust harder and faster causing the headboard to slap into the wall. Naruto could feel his knot swelling and getting stuck on Natsu's rim. When he felt this he reached down to stroke Natsu's weeping cock and squeeze his balls. Natsu exclaimed "I'm ahh go-iiiiiiii-ng to…" he never finished the sentence because Naruto then pressed his knot all the way into Natsu as they both came, and Naruto clamped onto Natsu's scent gland creating the bond mark. Causing Natsu's anus to tighten once more milking another wave of cum out of his new lover's dick. Another few minutes and Naruto was able to slide out of his new mate. Never in all of Natsu's dreams was he going to be mated to someone much younger than him. He was a little bit sad to be away from Fairy Tail, but his Guilde mark was still there. He was happy to be with his true mate.

======The Next Morning=====

"Obaa-chan! Natsu's heat came early so we won't be able to make the mating ceremony until next week when his heat ends" was all the that the note said that arrived in the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment he was busy taking care of his new mate during his bouts of heat, and in between.

=======One week later=======


End file.
